Hazel eyes
by kaykaySweet's
Summary: modern day: Kagome and Inuyasha are finally getting married, the whole gang will be there even Shesshomaru? but somtimes seeing is deceiving. will their wedding be the best day of their lives or the worst? will kagome be fine or will she crumble.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: _OK so this story will be based off one of may favorite Kelly Clarkson songs, actually the story will be based of off a lot of her songs, there my interpretation to the song. OK well please read and enjoy_

**Chapter1**:_ the happiest day or the worst?_

**Kagome**

"kagome you look so beautiful" sango said looking at me in awe sipping champagne. we were in the dressing room, their i stood in front of a long silver mirror having my dress laced up at the back. 'i need to see inuyasha' i though

"kagome?,Kagome are you listening?" ayame said startling me out of my daze. i just smiled at her and brushed it off. suddenly the door busted open and inutaisho came through the doors he was searching the room with his eyes and finally when his gold meet blue he broke out in a bright smile

"kagome you look...my son picked a good one" he said walking up to me

"taisho, you don't look so bad yourself" i said walking towards, finally we meet he was standing in front of me with wonder in his eyes, the girls taking the hint left the room saying they had to go get the flowers.

"sit with me" he said pulling me to the sofa to sit beside him. i sat there silently waiting for him to begin

"kagome you look so beautiful, my son is such i lucky man to have you" he said looking at me sincerely

"i have something for you" he say reaching into his pocket

"Taisho you didn't have to" he pulled out something wrapped in white silk box.

"inuyasha asked me to do this and I want to" he hands me the box urging me to open the box, inside were blue emerald earing with little white lotus inside.

"there beautiful, thank you taisho"

"they were inuyasha's mothers, she would have loved to meet you" he said getting up and giving me a hand to stand up

"are you read?" he asked taking my arms into his

"absolutely, oh and thank you" he turned to me smiling

"you don't have to thank me" he said

"not just for the earrings, but for always being there for me, for walking me down the aisle" i started to tear up at this point "you're like my father to me" he just laugh quietly at me.

"im not like your father" those words stunned me i thought...

"not like that i am your father and always will be even if not biological. you're the daughter i've never had"

"let's go kagome" he said leading me toward the door. 'if only it was so simple...'

**_flashback_**

"no kagome im not inviting that bastard" me and inuyasha have been fight for two hours about inviting shesshomaru to the wedding

"inuyasha don't call him that he's your brother-" he cut me off before i could even finish

"do not call him that!" he shouted "he has never been a brother to me why does he need to come kagome...honestly you got me to say yes to koga and you know i didn't want that" he said seriously

"your one to talk inuyasha!" i took a breath to calm myself down

"inuyasha did you forget that you basically forced me to invite kikyo...you know how i feel about her. but i still said yes sis i not?"

"kagome that's not the same and you know it" i laughed at this bitterly

"please do tell me, how is this any different?" i said closing my eyes trying to calm down

"she's your cousin"

"well he's your brother and at least i didn't date him ok" his ears flattened at that statement.

"you said you wouldn't bring that up anymore"

"inuyasha please compromise for me" i said tilting his chin up so he was looking me in the eyes

"fine" he said yanking his chin out of my grasp and started to walk towards the door

"where are you going" i said walking towards him

"stop...i need some air" he said grabbing the door knob

"wait inuyasha please were getting married this week don't leave"

"i need some space ok" he paused and turned towards me with something in his eyes i couldn't understand

"I'll see you at the altar OK" and with that he was gone. i haven't seen him since he didn't come home at all that week all i know is that he left me.

**_end of flash back_**

sango, ayame and rin are all lined up ready to go, kiliala holding a pillow with the rings and inuyasha, miruko, shippo and kohaku already at the altar. inutaisho sensing my uneasiness leaned over and whispered into my ear something so...it calmed me down instantaneously. and then the music started and one by one the bridal party walked down the aisle.

"I'm fine, i am fine" i whispered to myself and finally the music changed and it was my cue to start walking, tightening my grip on Taisho's arm i began to walk down the aisle. it was beautiful, white and red every where. white roses filled the floor, white drapes hung from the ceiling and tall white trees covered in white flowers and res roses. it was so breathtaking and the most beautiful thing was at the end of the aisle. the man i was about to marry, in a white suit his golden eyes burning into me. and finally after what felt like eternity i was standing in front of him staring into each others eyes. i just wanted to kiss him right there and then that i didn't even relise that taisho wasn't beside me anymore. we were faceing each other, and i really got to look him in the eyes. something was wrong, i didn't see the love in his eyes i knew should be there it was almost as if he was staring through me not seeing me really. when we said our vows i spelt out my heart to him telling him when i started to love him and how i felt when we first kiss. but his' vows felt cold, they were all quotes from romantic poems we read together but something was missing we both said i do. but i don't feel he really meant it. 'inuyasha' i whispered looking up from our hand and saw that his eyes were no longer on me, i followed his gaze and was just...i felt as if i had just been hit with a ton of was staring at kikyo as she blew him a kiss from her seat, he almost didn't notice when i slipped his ring on. shaking my head in disbelief everything started to click in my head, why he was always working late why he was always so jumpy every question i ever had been being answered in my head. how could allow myself to be fooled like i was. looking at him, as he gave me a fake smile. i couldn't do this i wasn't about to spend my life with someone who didn't want to be with me. he was about to slid the ring on my finger, i wasn't about to be bonded to someone who didn't love me a caught the ring and through it. he stared at me with such shock in his eyes. tears filled my eyes as a stared at the man who i trusted betray me. before he could say anything a ran to the seat where kikyo was sitting and threw my flowers at her. shes looked at me with distaste and disbelief. i couldn't stand it i started ripping the flowers from the trees. all three grooms men chasing after me

"Kagome wait.."shippo said trying to stop me

"what happened" i couldn't tell who said it either kohaku or mirkou. to be honest i didn't really care at that point. people were getting out of their seats trying to stop me but to no avail, i just pushed past them with tears flowing everywhere., flower petals flowing in ever which direction.

**A/N**:_what do you think please R&R, and i will most likely be continuing with it._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hi everyone it been a while. so just to clear some things up because this is modern-day fanfic i changed some of the history of the characters. so inuyasha and shesshomaru dad is still alive, shesshomarus mother died giving birth to him and inuyasha's mother is still alive. kagome and kikyo are and inuyasha and kagome are having a winter wedding, so now that that's all cleared up let the story begin.

chapter 2:

**kagome**

as i ran through the church doors, flowers everywhere I decided to run into the forest the closet place where i could hide. everything just came flashing through my head as I ran through the trees branches and twigs hitting me, tearing my dress. at this point I didn't even care that my dress had been destroyed, I just couldn't understand why he did this again. him and kikyo during the time we were dating were always fooling around, and every time inuyasha apologized to me saying he'd never do it again that he loved me, i took him back like a fool. when he proposed to me i finally that he had chosen me over her for once i though he had wanted me and only me. tears just kept coming as i ran, i couldn't breath. it felt as if i had been hit in the chest.i just kept running and running hoping that if i kept running the pain would stop. suddenly i hit something hard like a brick wall? i fell to the ground my feet felt so weak after running for so long. i looked up to see what i had bumped into with a tear-stained face, blinking through my tears i realized it wasn't a wall i bumped into but a man? squinting trough my tears i looked up to see...

**shesshomaru**

my father had forced my to come to my little brothers wedding, i don't even talk to either the bride or the groom there is no reason for me to be there, but father insisted i go to the wedding or be suspended from my job as CEO for three months. so here i am now waiting in the forest for the ceremony to be over.

"master shesshomaru are you not going to the wedding" jaken my new personal assistant asked

"yes jaken go wait in the car until im ready" i said not looking at him

"yes sir!" jaken was always kind of scared of me but trustworthy.

the cold winter air was hitting me in the face but that wasn't the only thing that hit me, something white ran into me and fell to the ground. i looked down to see a beautiful yet distort young women in a white wedding dress with tears all over her face, she looked like a battered angel. but before i could even ask her name or what had happened to her she passed out. 'is this inuyasha's...why is she here' with all these questions running through my head, i picked her up and carried her towards the limo i had arrived in

"master!" jaken said seeing me walk towards him. "who is the woman? why are you carrying her" i was starting to loss my patients with him

"it is of non of your concern, just open the car door" i said calmly but loud to show that theer was to be no more questioning.

"but she's all dirty"

"jaken before i gut you like the toad you are, do what i ask" rushing towards the car door he opened it asking no further questions.

i pulled her into the limo and pulled her to lay across my lap 'what have i gotten myself into'

**kagome**

i woke up to a beautifully large room sky blue and silver almost everywhere with touches of white here and there 'where am i' i thought as i sat up in the bed. 'where the hell i'm I' i walked over to the mirror, i looked horrible my hair was a mess, tied back in a light blue ribbon, my eyes where blood-shot and had bags. deciding that i couldn't do anything to fix the mess i was, i went to find out where i was. i walked down a long pale white hallway with doors along the hallway,when i reached the end of the hallway there was one door that stuck out to me. there was nothing significant about it but it felt as though i was being called to it, taking a breath to calm myself i reached out to open the door knob but it opened before i could. standing in front of me was a shirtless shesshomaru. his eyes widing for a split second but quickly returned to his normal cold look.

"...hello...um what im i doing here?" he didn't even look at me he just walked past me and without turning around he stopped and said

"are you coming or not?" silently i nodded and walked behind him


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:hi everyone long time no see, my exams are over so enjoy and leave lots of comments I love them:) oh yea before I forget let me know if you have any questions so I can clear up any confusion please^-^!

chapter3: what hurts the most?

We sat in the kitchen across from each other only with the sound of forks hitting the plate. Deciding it was time to break the silent's I spoke. "Shesshomaru what I'm I doing here?" I asked finally looking up from my plate realizing that he was staring at me.

"I brought you here after you ran into me and passed out" he said it as if it wasn't a big deal but it was.

"But why would you of all people help me? You don't even like me" he answered me in his legendary stoic face

"Do you think so low of me to leave women out in the cold? and I don't know you well enough to hate you" and with that he went back to eating his breakfast without giving me so much as a second glance, so I sat there in the silent's letting everything that had just happened in the last twenty-four hours sink in. although I was quickly brought out of my thoughts by shesshomaru getting up about to leave the room.

"Um shesshomaru...wait" he stopped moving but didn't turn back to look at me. "t-thank you...I mean for helping me" I said fiddling with the bottom my shirt.

"Kagome you can stay here as long as you need, and we can go get your thing later" and with that he walked out the room leaving me there in shock. I quietly finished my breakfast and left to take a shower, but as I left the dinning room I realized that I had no clue where my room was. I walked down the hallway trying to see if I could remember which room I was staying in by sight but was having no luck whatsoever. 'what am I going to do…damn, which of these rooms are mine' as I continued up the hall I noticed one of the doors to one of thee rooms where slightly open. Hoping that the room would be mine I peeked into the slight crack and was stunned to see shesshomaru sitting on the edge of a bed softly coursing a little girl's cheek.

"Shesso promise me that you won't forget about me after I'm gone" a little girl with beautiful black brown hair, but she was pale, to pale.

"Rin…you are going to be fine" 'Rin? That's Rin? Rin shesshomaru's adopted little girl whose smile could brighten the whole room, the littler girl who always had an endless supply of energy. Why is she struggling to do the simple task of talking? Which so do for hours and not tier?'

"shessho promise me please" her breath was shallow and labored. His eyed the little innocent child I remembered being so lively and happy struggle to get words out, silently he nodded his head complying with her wishes.

"Go to sleep little one" shesshomaru said as he got up and tucked her into bed.

"But I wanna-"shesshomaru bent down kissed her on the cheek and then leaned his forehead against her. And the next thing that happened shocked me deeply; shesshomaru the stoic, ice cold one was smiling. He looked so….so…I don't even know how to put it into word how utterly heart breaking beautiful he looked.

"I love you shessho" rin whispered as her eyes shut slowly. He closed his eyes and kept his forehead against Rins inhaling her scent, his body started to relax slowly. He stayed like that for a while just leaning against her until finally he opened his eyes and spoke

"Kagome…come in. I know your there" jumping slightly at hearing my name .calmly walked through the door ashamed of being caught ease dropping I walk towards him, although by the looks of it he doesn't seem to mind much. He's not even looking at me he is staring at rin.

"She has Ewing's sarcoma..." he whispered, 'oh no' sadly I have no idea what to really say. What do you even say in that kind of situation?

"How long have you known?" I decide to ask him question knowing that me trying to comfort him wouldn't do anything.

"Two years on and off, she thinks she's going to die…" shit. Why does this happen… and to such a sweet little child. I walked pass shesshomaru and looked down at her. 'Maybe I can…' closing my eyes I reach towards rin and let my hands rest above her pelvis, my hands start to glow a light pink. 'I can see i-'suddenly my hand is yanked away.

"What are you doing!?" 'Woow' I've never seen shesshomaru show so much concern for anyone ever.

"Relax, I would never hurt her. I think I can do something" his eyes waver, I can see he's really thinking about what I said and slowly he lets go off my hands.

"If you can please, just don't hurt her" 'damn' this is serious. Did shesshomaru just say please, what the heck? Smiling up at him a turn my attention back to rin closing my eyes again, I can see it. It looks dark almost mist like and as my hands starts to glow pink the darkness starts to despite. Finally after almost an hour the darkness is almost completely gone, but my vision is starting to get hazed. It feels almost as if a had been in a coma for years and had just woken up for the first time. I open my eyes sheepishly

"I got all of it, she should be fine in about a week" I say as I try to move but stopped by the room spinning around me, I brace myself for the fall the best I can and wait for the floor but I never felt it. I look up to see that shesshomaru has me in his arms, but I'm too tired to protest as he picks me up. I rest my head against his shoulder, it feels so comfortable. I didn't even notice that we reached my room until I felt the loss of body heat, with my eyes closed I reach out for that warmth back. I find it and pull it back towards me holding on for dear life, I don't know what it is but it smells so good and I'm too tired to open my eyes and see what it is. And I fall into sleep instantaneously

_**Dream**_

"Inuyasha I love you…" I smile softly at the image of inuyasha and I, the first time we said we loved each other. But as the image gets closer towards me I notice that it not me but kikyo…panic rushes over me.

"I love you to kikyo… I don't know why I ever though of kagome. Your so much better than here" No….No, no, no this can't be happening….why?

"Inuyasha leave her be with me" kikyo whispers into inuyasha ear kiss his neck. Tears start flowing as I watch the man a love betray me in the worst possible way.

"How could you" I whisper to myself. Suddenly they turn to me, both of them. There smiling at my holding each other like its normal.

"Hey kagome, I love kikyo and I always have" he says kissing kikyo all over.

"I have never loved you and I never will" how can this be happening to me, I can barely see through the tears

"You look pitiful kagome, go jump off a cliff" kikyo says as she pulls inuyasha further away from me. I fall to my knee, I feel as if I can't breath. I keep hearing my name _kagome, kagome, kagome._

_**Dream end**_

Shesshomaru is shaking me awake; I sit up with the help of shesshomaru. My face is covered in tears, my face flush 'what the hell'

"Are you okay kagome" shesshomaru ask. And honestly I don't know, my head starts replaying everything that happened and I breakdown. I don't want to be crying in front of shesshomaru, it makes me feel weak but I can't stop them. My tears burn, I haven't cried this way in years it feels like if been running a flipping marathon.

A/N: that's it for now. Let me know how you like this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed


End file.
